SMOSH SHORTS (Comedy Oneshots)
by MiGZ21
Summary: A compilation of Smosh Stories like their weekly comedy skits, it's made by me and probably was inspired by some of their videos, it'll be hella funny, so READ ON!
1. I'M DEAF!

**This is my first Smosh short! Inspired by their 'Whisper challenge!' Videos. If you guys have watched them! LOL**

* * *

 **"I'M DEAF!"**

Two guys, both in their late twenties, walk into a bar, looking for some fun. One has a curly, brown hair, styled like an emo hair, but not really. Brown eyes, funny butt-shape tip of his nose and light stubble. He has a lean build, works out at the gym a lot and usually a ladies man. Anthony Padildo... I mean, Padilla.

The other one has a wavy brown bowl haircut, like Moe from the Three Stooges, or like Justin Bieber's old schoolboy hair. Blue eyes, crooked nose and thick stubble. Chubby body frame, but likes to jog, now he has them meaty thighs (at least that's what Taylor Swift said.) and usually a chick repellant. Ian Hecocks... Dammit, It's Hecox.

Ian looked around, his eyes widened in shock. He saw a really hot babe by the counter, alone. She has long and wavy blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, red pouting lips. She got a body like an hourglass, perfect curves under her beautiful sequined red dress, and not to mention those perfectly round jugs.

Ian trembled, then started tapping his friend's shoulder, "Anthony! Anthony!" He said.

Anthony looked at him, "What the hell is it?" The bowl haired man pointed to the sexy girl by the counter.

"Ohhh, you want to hit on the girl eh?" Anthony asked. Ian just nodded, blushing heavily, "Don't worry buddy, I'll be your wingman for today." He smiled. Ian put a finger in his ear and wiggled it trying to clean it, but it seems like he can't hear anything that much. Uh oh.

Anthony pushed Ian near the girl, Ian's heart raced, his palms became sweaty, his pupils dilated, his pits felt more wet than before. The woman saw Ian sitting next to her, being a nice woman she is, she just smiled at Ian.

His friend cupped his hands around Ian's ear, "Ask her 'how's it going?'" He whispered.

Ian looked the girl in the eyes, his blue eyes met her green ones, his mouth started moving, "W-wow is that a thong?" He asked. The woman was shocked at what Ian said.

Anthony pulled his friend's head then whispered again, "No! Ask her her name!"

Ian faced the chick, "What's your came?"

Finally the woman spoke up, "What?!"

"No you idiot! Alright, tell her that 'I like your eyes, they're a beauty." Anthony was frustrated.

"I like your thighs, they're meaty!"

The girl looked at her thighs, which are not really meaty at all, "Are you flirting with me? Cause it's not working!"

"Ian! You're gonna lose her, just tell her what you feel." Anthony whispered louder.

"Tell Fred that he's unreal!" Ian said. The woman's jaw dropped.

"Ian, are you deaf? Now you're creeping her out! Tell her that, 'Your eyes brighten up my life.'"

"Your thighs is like my fleshlight!" Ian raised his voice at the girl. With one swing of her hand, she slaps Ian across his face, then stormed out of the bar.

Out of nowhere a creepy biker sits beside Ian, looking angrily at him.

"My name's Fred, are you calling me unreal?" He bellowed at Ian. His eyes burning with anger.

"Help me, Anthony!" Ian exclaimed. Even Anthony was intimidated by the biker.

"Alright, tell him that, You didn't mean it." Anthony trembled.

"I want to beat it." Ian said to the biker.

"Beat what?" He asked. Anthony facepalmed

"No! Just tell him that this chair is comfy!"

"Jack off on me!" Ian yelled.

"Alright! Come with me!" The biker carried Ian out of the bar.

"ANTHONY! HELP ME!" Ian bellowed.

"Ian! I'm coming! Right after I deal with these smoking hot babes.

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Or is it too sexual? xD**

 **While you're waiting for the other updates, why don't you check out my SMOSH INTO TIME TRILOGY? It's hecka hilarious and firetruckin' epic!**


	2. CHARLIE THE DRUNK GUINEA PIG 4!

**"CHARLIE THE DRUNK GUINEA PIG 4"**

 _I_ _an and Anthony were walking down an alleyway,_

 _When they thought they heard a noise,_  
 _Coming from the dumpster_

 _They thought it was a tuna sandwich_  
 _but it was a cute guinea pig_  
 _So they adopted him, and named him Charlie_

 _Charlie, Charlie, the Drunk Guinea Pig_  
 _Charlie, Charlie, the Drunk Guinea Pig_

The doorbell in the Smosh house rang, "I'll get it!" A bowl-haired man skipped merrily to the door. He yanked open the door to see no one standing outside.

"Hello?" Ian searched the place.

"Down here you fucking poof!" A raspy british voice screamed, it came from the door mat. Ian looked down, a little furry guinea pig with silvery grey hair sat on the front porch, carrying two medium sized luggages.

"Miss me?" Charlie said.

"Wow, great, you're back." Ian sighed, "How did you get the doorbell?"

"WITH MY BIG LONG GUINEA PIG DICK!"

 ** _The Drunk Guinea Pig!_**

In the living room, a long blue plastic road from a child's playset extended from the couch to the kitchen, with the end sitting on two stacks of alphabet baby blocks, curving into to a ramp at the end.  
On the couch was Charlie, riding on a small diecast Lamborghini Murcielago car, "Now, if my calculations are correct, the speed of this rocket powered sports car, I'll me able to propel myself up the ramp and into the booze cabinet!" Charlie slipped on a helmet, "Here I go!" He flicked a switch, activating the rockets.

The car started zooming along the plastic road at an incredible speed, blowing the guinea pig's fur backwards.

"OH YEAH! HERE I COME BOOZE CABINET!" He screamed as he traveled along the track. But a jolt on the tracks caused by the fast traveling car made the blocks collapse.

Ian walked into the kitchen, "I want Ice cream!" He yanks open the freezer, but got distracted by his untied shoelaces, "Damn shoelaces!" Ian bent over to fix them.

"HEEEEERE'S CHARLIE!" The car went up the ramp and launched itself into the air, "MWAHAHAHA!" He cackled, only to find out he was heading directly into the freezer.  
"OH SHIIIIIIT!" He crashed inside.

Ian stood upright, looking confused, "What was I gonna get in the freezer?" He scratched his head, "Nah! I'll think about it later!" He closed the freezer door.  
"HEY ASSHOLE I'M STILL HE-" the door slammed shut.

 ** _The Drunk Guinea Pig!_**

"BOOOZE!" Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig clamored.

Anthony entered the living room, lotion in hand, frustrated from all the furball's ranting, "Would you please stop shouting!" He said, "I'm trying to do some research."

"What kind of research?" His mouth smiled.

"None of your business!" Anthony yelled, "Just shut up."

"I would if you give me booze." The guinea pig's British voice said, "You know what happens if I don't get booze for a while."

"Yeah I know," Anthony sighed, "But..." He pulled out a pair of mini goggles from his pocket and put it on Charlie.

"What the fuck is this?" He said.

"Goggles, to prevent you from those laser eyes of yours."

"Aw shit."

 ** _The Drunk Guinea Pig!_**

Attempt two, Charlie rebuilt the ramp and this time used the a pink cinder block named 'Easy Step'.

"This time my plan won't fail! And I brought Mr. Stabby with my to break the glass." He pressed the button again and he was off.

"DADDY'S COMING!" He shouted as he drove on the plastic road, placing the knife in front of him.

Then Anthony walks in from the hallway then tripped on the blue road, knocking the route off course.

"OW!" The emo haired boy yelped.

"NOT AGAIN!" Charlie drove off the ramp and flew directly to the front door.

Then the Landlord bursts through the door, "WHERE'S MY RENT?!"

"OOOH SHIIIT!" Charlie flew directly to the landlord's chest, piercing the knife into his chest.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" He held the knife buried in his abdomen.


	3. SMOSH IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!

**"WE'RE IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!"**

Everything was dark, Ian could not see anything, only hearing the soft rustling of paper and the sound of an old fan blowing against his face. He began swinging his hands about, trying to feel his way to the light switch or any light source.

"Where am I?" He spoke, still swinging his arms until he hit something soft, then that thing let out a shriek, he felt the figure with his hands until he touched a chin, feeling the pointy hairs on it. His fingers moved up the chin and felt a nose...

 _A butt nose._

"Ian! Stop touching me!" A familiar voice yelled, it was Anthony's.

"Oh! I knew that butt nose anytime!" He cheered.

"Where are we?" Anthony said, also waving his arms in the darkness.

"I dunno." He replied, "Find the light switch." Ian slowly treaded the place.

A loud clang echoed in the place followed by a thud "AAAARGH!" Ian shrieked.

"What?!" Anthony asked, "You fell?"

"No, I found the holy grail. OF COURSE I FELL JACKASS!"

"Where are you?" Anthony raised his foot and placed it down, it was followed his other foot. And finally his hands felt a wall, he waved it until he felt a switch.

He flicked it and the lights turned on, illuminating the place in a light blue hue. They were inside a room with grey painted walls, in front was a table filled with papers that were scattered about, not even organized. Also on the table was an old metal desk fan rotating and blowing wind in his face. On both sides of the table were small rectangular glass windows, and beside it were two doors. It was pitch black on the other side, it was so creepy that it made his hair stand on end.

He looked around, he couldn't find Ian anywhere, "Ian! Where the hell did you go?" He called out.

A loud wheezing came from under his feet, "D-d-own he-here." Ian said, "Get the fuck off of me!" Anthony was standing on his friend's belly.

"Oh shit." He jumped off and helped him up, Ian grunted in pain and clutched his chest.

"Where the heck are we?" He wheezed.

"I dunno, but it looks familiar."

RIIIIIIIING! The sudden ringing made them jump, it was the phone on the desk.

Ian roared with laughter, "Who still uses that piece of crap?" He pointed to the wired phone, "It's the twenty first century! I have my pho-" He touched his pocket but couldn't find his phone, "My phone! Where the heck is my phone?!" He panicked.

"Mine too!" Anthony began freaking out, also searching his pants, "How can I take snapchats now?!" He wept.

The phone kept ringing.

Ian sighed in annoyance and pressed the loudspeaker on the landline phone, "Hello?"

 _"Hello? Hello hello?"_ A raspy voice came from the other end.

"Yes, who is this and where are we?" Anthony butt in.

 _"...Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"First night?" Anthony added. They exchanged looks, this sounds familiar.

 _"...Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

There was a slight pause as the man sounded nervous.

 _"...Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Their hearts skipped upon hearing those words... _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

Ian trembled in fear and Anthony gulped, they now knew where they were, probably the worst game they could be in... _Five Nights at Freddy's_

"H-how the hell did we get here?" the bowl haired reject squeaked.

"I'm as clueless as you are, bro." The used to be emo haired loser shrugged.

Eerie silence filled the place and they huddled in the center, cowering in fear as they knew that they were in trouble, "Anthony, I'm scared!" Ian said.

"Let's just try to survive one night and try to conserve battery." They looked down and there was a battery indicator near the bottom of the floor, reading at 86%.

"Okay how do we do this?"

There was a clatter of plates from the outside, making them jump again, "We just have to check the cameras." Anthony picked up a tablet on the table and turned it on, it displayed a live video feed of a large room with tables at the center, up front was the stage, where three large animal statues stood. He pinched the screen to zoom to get a closer look at the animals, a bear was at the center holding a microphone, an oversized chick was to its right with its hands on a piano, while a large purple rabbit holding a red electric guitar.

"Are those the creepy ass things we're supposed to look out for?" Ian trembled.

"Yeah." The taller of the two said. Just on the bottom right of the screen was a selection of camera feeds, Anthony clicked on one of them and it showed the camera aimed at a purple curtain with a sign saying:

SORRY!  
OUT OF ORDER!

Ian tapped more options, and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, "This is getting boring!" Ian sighed.

"Dude!" Anthony slapped his hand, "Look! Our battery's draining fast!" He pointed on the floor with the battery HUD, "We're at 72 precent and it's still 1 AM!" He scolded.

"Sorry." Ian moved closer to the table and looked at the posters on the wall, one image caught his attention, a smiling Freddy cartoon, and oddly, its nose was embossed. Intrigued by this, he pressed his finger on the nose, and it squeaked.

SQUEAK!

Ian grinned, "Hey Anthony, check this out." He kept on pressing the nose.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

"Quit it!" Anthony scolded.

"Make me!" He stuck out his tongue like a kid and kept on pressing the nose.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Anthony punched him in the face and held his collar, he pulled him closer, his eyes were burning with anger, "You wanna get caught?" He threatened and Ian whimpered like a dog and nodded no.

Then a creepy moan came from outside the office, making their hearts leap to their throat. Ian jumped into Anthony's arms, "Anthony! Hold me!"

"First of all, get off." He shivered the drop his friend on the ground.

He turned on the tablet again, and their heart skipped a beat, "W-why are those things looking at us?"

The animatronics were looking directly at the camera as if they were staring into their souls and it was worse...

The purple rabbit was missing.

"Ian, check if he's out there." Anthony pointed to the left side door.

Ian was scared shitless, "Why don't you?"

"I have to find where it's at! Don't be a pussy and go check!" He replied.

The bowl haired man cautiously approached the door and peeked his head into the darkness, he could not see anything but pitch black, "How the hell am I supposed to see through the dark?!"

"Dumbass, you turn on the light." Anthony reached for the hallway light switch and turned it on.

The hallway was illuminated, Ian's eyes widened... He was nose to nose with the purple rabbit, those purple irises stared back in his blue ones.

" _Hi_." The animatronic said in a deep voice.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ian squealed like a girl and backed away, he fell on the ground. Anthony quickly punched the door switch and a door slid close, sealing it outside.

"You alright?" He held out a hand for his friend to grab on.

"Wh-wh-what the f-f-frick?" The bearded man was covered in sweat, "I-I may have pooped my pants a little." He said before taking Anthony's hand which pulled him to stand, "-and I may have peed too." He looked down at his crotch and it was darkened with pee.

Anthony pressed the button, unsealing the door.

"What are you doing?"

"We're gonna lose power before we can even make it to 6 AM!"

He was right, they were now at 50%, still at 3AM

"Well, how do we stop them?"

"We can't."

Another pained grunt came from the right hallway followed by an eerie moan then clatter of plates. The taller man walked closer to the right side window and switched on the light.

The yellow chick was standing behind the glass, its mouth hanging open exposing its inner endoskeleton teeth.

" _Pizza_?" It said.

"Shit!" Anthony pressed the button and it closed.

"Anthony! We're at 34%!" Ian yelled, and it was still 4AM.

"One more hour!" Anthony opened the door again.

Then a fast clanging of metal filled the hall, Anthony brought up the tablet and they saw an orange fox running at the hall coming directly at them.

" _Here comes the pirate_!" Foxy cheered. Ian quickly shut the doors. Loud banging erupted from the metal surface, " _Little pig, little pig, let me in_." Foxy tapped on the door.

"There's no pig here, sorry." Ian said.

" _I was talking about you, you bowl haired loser_." Foxy replied.

"Not by the hairs of our chiny chin chin, we will not let you in." The duo answered.

" _I have pink frosted sprinkled donuts_." It said.

Ian moaned, "DONUTS?!" He gasped then pressed the button and the door opened.

"IAN, YOU ASSHOLE!" Anthony pulled Ian away from the door as the rusty animatronic screamed in a high pitched tone.

They ran outside the door and sprinted along the hallway, avoiding grasps from the other animatronics.

"Where are we going?!" Ian asked.

"I dunno, just avoid some things, we could trip on them like last-AAAAAHHHH!" Anthony tripped suddenly and fell on the ground. He tried getting up but he kept on falling down.

"C'mon you trippy jerk!" Ian dragged him away from the pursuing monsters.

They were all screaming in high pitch.

They reached the storage room and hid there, they found spare Freddy heads, "Here, put this on!" Ian handed his friend one and they wore it on their heads.

They stood up and danced like idiots, mocking the animatronics, "You can't kill us! We're wearing a Freddy head!" Anthony stuck out his tongue.

Then, Foxy used his hook and tore off the masks, " _THAT ONLY WORKS IN THE PREQUEL, DUMBASS_!" He yelled, declaring victory upon their new victims.

"Alright, that's it." Ian stood up then pulled a shotgun from behind, "SAY HELLO TO MY HUGE FRIEND!"

He fired at Foxy, blasting his head off. Then he aimed at Chica and shot a hole through her chest, then at Bonnie, obliterating him into pieces.

"You had that shotgun the whole time?" Anthony bellowed.

"Meh, I got bored and I decided to use it." Ian shrugged.

"You could've used it earlier!" He smacked his friend's head, "And it's 'Say hello to my LITTLE friend', dickbiscuit."

"Really? I thought it was 'huge'?"

"Nope, it's lit-wait, how many animatronics did you kill?" Anthony counted the dead robots.

Three.

"Where's Freddy?" Anthony began having his panic attack.

"He's out here somewhere." Ian cocked his shotgun, only to find out that there were no bullets left, "Damn!"

A low creepy laugh came from the room opposite them, "Oh Shit."

"No dude! Look!" Ian pointed on the time above them, "It's almost 6!"

Then everything went out. The sound of the power running out filled their ears.

0%

The two best friends huddled in the corner as Freddy Fazbear's eyes lit up, accompanied with the _Toreador March._

"Ian, if we don't make it through this, I just wanted you to know-" Anthony trembled.

"What?"

"I-I used your toothbrush to clean my toe jam."

"DUDE?! SERIOUSLY?"

"Uh-huh."

Ian spat, he rubbed his tongue on his sleeve. Then they huddled together as Freddy drew closer, they were covered in sweat, fear rising to their throats.

Then the bells rang. Their shift was over. They sighed in relief. Saved by the bell.

" _Oh sorry, it's my phone_." Freddy said before pulling out his phone that had a ring tone that sounded like the morning bells, " _Hello? I'm kinda busy here, Golden Freddy! Talk to you later, bye_." Freddy hung up.

The two were speechless and their jaws were hanging open.

" _Now, where were we_?" The bear scratched his head, " _Oh yeah_!" He lunged at the two and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey, not the beautiful face! Watch the butt nose!"

"Not my bowl hair!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So how's my Smosh FNAF Mashup? It's inspired from their "We're in Super Mario" videos. So I hope you liked it!**

 **-Migz**


	4. SMOSH IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2!

**"WE'RE IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2!"**

The two awoke at a sound of ringing, it was a telephone. They opened their eyes and noticed that they were sitting inside an office. There was a table in front of them with scattered papers, and a small grey desk fan.

"Where are we now?" Anthony asked while looking around, in front of the table was a large door frame connected to a hallway, but it was dark out there, almost pitch black. To their left was a small air vent on the wall that was just a few feet from the ground, it had no lid. And the same goes for the right side.

The phone kept ringing, much to their annoyance. Ian sighed and pressed the answer button, "Yes?"

A somewhat rugged voice spoke up, and it was familiar to their ears, _"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

The man continued as Ian wandered around the place, looking at various posters pinned on the wall. One poster depicted a chubby light brown bear with a top hat and red dimples on its face waving hello along with a rabbit with a bright blue color holding a red electric guitar standing in the background, and beside the bunny was a yellow chick with human-like body shape, the chick was holding a pink cupcake with eyes with one hand and waving hello with the other.

"Ian, I think I know where we are." Anthony trembled as he showed his friend a hollow Freddy Fazbear head. The two slumped on the large office chair, afraid upon realizing that they were inside another game... The sequel to the ever-popular, overrated jumpscare-ridden horror game.

 _FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2_

"Crap, not again." Ian smacked his forehead. "Why does this keep happening to us?"

"Crazy, right? It's like someone's trying to write us in a _Five Nights at Freddy's_ game." His friend shrugged.

"I always hated horror games." Ian crossed his arms, shivering because of the coldness of the atmosphere.

"Yeah, you should've seen the look on your face the last time you played one of these games." Anthony laughed, "You were like: 'Shit, shit, shit, what do I do? What do I do?!'"

Ian shook his head, "Okay, that's enough."

"-then after a jumpscare you'll always look like a retarded gorilla." Anthony cackled before taking out his phone and showing Ian a picture of a gorilla.

The bowl-haired dude was burning with anger.

Anthony then placed the phone beside his friend's face, "See? Even with your normal face the resemblance is uncanny."

"Enough!" Ian stomped on Anthony's foot, making the latter scream in a high-pitched tone.

"- _the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."_ The man on the recording instructed.

"Great, more assholes coming." The taller said, taking the tablet from the office table and scanning through the video feeds before settling on one that captures video from the _Prize Counter_ that had a shelf filled with gifts and a kinda creepy puppet thingy at the center. He also noticed an odd button on the screen that says:

WIND MUSIC BOX

 _"-So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."_

"We could pull this off." The two looked at each other.

 _"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

The two became less afraid, they actually paid attention to the dude on the phone since they never did the first time they played it in a _Smosh Games Game Bang_ episode, "Oh, so that's how we do it." Ian scratched his beard.

"How are we supposed to share this spare Freddy head?" His friend asked.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now we have to monitor these dorks." Anthony flipped through the options on the screen, switching from one video coverage to another. He stopped in the main show stage where the two noticed that one animatronic had disappeared.

 _The blue bunny._

"Find that son of a bitch." Ian shakily said. Anthony pressed another portion of the pizzeria, desperately looking for the rabbit.

"Luckily the batteries won't run out this time." He said while switching the views. "Check the hallway." He said.

Ian took the flashlight and aimed it at the dark corridor, but there was nothing there, "Noone here."

Then Anthony heard faint sounds of something crawling inside the vents. He gasped and looked back at the screen, switching to _Cam 06_ that displayed the inside of the vent to their right. He pressed the remote-controlled light switch that lit the dark vent and flinched the moment he saw Toy Bonnie inside, it was staring directly into the camera with its playful grin.

Anthony slowly smiled, as if he was about to do something really bad, "Uh, Ian?" He spoke, "Could you please check the vent to the right?"

"Fine." Ian rolled his eyes and crouched down to check it out, he let half of his body inside while his hands reached for the light switch above the entrance of the vent. He felt for the switch and pressed it. He gasped the moment the lights went on.

He was face to face with Toy Bonnie.

"Party?" The animatronic said in a deep tone.

Ian screamed on the top of his lungs, pulled himself out of the vent then ran back to his friend who was laughing loudly at him. He quickly snatched the Freddy head from the table and wore it over his.

Anthony soon realized that he was in danger of being killed, his joy immediately turned into fear the moment he heard the animatronic's movement inside the vent grow louder. He pulled Ian closer and tried removing the spare mask from him, "Give me that!" He cried.

"No!" Ian said, holding down the fake head over his own.

"Fine, I'll force myself in!" Anthony shoved his head inside the Freddy mask Ian was in, squeezing his face through the little gap between Ian's neck and the opening. He kept pushing until there was a loud pop, ending up with both of their heads inside.

"Thatsh what she shaid." Ian replied, his cheek was pressed against the walls of the animatronic head.

Ian and Anthony were now cheek-to-cheek.

"Shhut up." Anthony said, also in the same situation. The two looked out through the eyeholes and witnessed the lights in the office flicker on and off as the rabbit slid into view, looking at them dead in the eyes.

"Go away." Ian whimpered. After a few seconds, it disappeared, to their relief.

"Okay, time to take this thing off and-" Anthony pushed the mask upward, but it wouldn't budge. "What the fuck?" He struggled inside and the same goes for his friend.

 _They're stuck._

"I'm stuck!" Anthony groaned and tried prying the mask off but it still didn't move a bit. "OOOOW!" He shrieked, the pain soared in his neck. "Why do you have a big head?" He complained.

"Ask my mother." Ian also tried getting out, but they both were unsuccessful.

Anthony sniffed, "And what's that horrible smell? It's like someone died in here."

Ian burped, "Sorry, I had a big burrito for dinner." He belched again, spreading the foul smell inside the helmet.

"FUCK!" Anthony tried getting out, but he was unsuccessful, "Seriously?!"

" _...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh."_ The man continued, " _If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds."_

"Great, Foxy again. Where's that flashlight?" Ian looked through the eyehole of the head they were stuck in. He moved around and saw the flashlight near the vent he had ran away from, "There it is!" Ian sprang up from his chair, taking Anthony with him in the process. The latter shrieked as he was forced to stand.

"OOOW! Easy there, dick!" The taller clutched his neck, struggling until he ended up with his back hunched to match his friend's height, "How the hell can we get out of this thing?!" His voice echoed inside as their cheeks get squeezed together even closer. Anthony shivered, "This is awkward."

"First we need to get that flashlight." The bowl-haired man ran to the flashlight on the floor, but not before running into a wall that was in the mask's blind spot. The impact vibrated the mask, disorienting them.

"Watch where you're going, turd blossom!" Anthony slapped Ian's shoulder.

"The mask has a blindside! What else would you expect from a mask that two people are stuck in?"

"Heh, _Two guys One mask."_ Anthony chuckled, "Sounds kinda like a ripoff of-"

"Dude, don't go there." His friend gagged, sighing then walking with him towards the item. The two looked down at it, "On three, we bend over-"

"What?!"

"Dude, let me finish." Ian rolled his eyes. "We're gonna bend over together on the ground-"

"What the hell?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FINISH?!" Ian bellowed, startling Anthony, and since they were inside this cramped space, it kinda shattered his eardrums, "Together we reach for the flashlight."

"Oh, okay. It sounded kinda fucked up actually." The taller and hunchbacked man weakly laughed, "Okay, let's do this." Ian counted to three and they were able to pick up the flashlight, but not without complains from Anthony.

"What time is it?" Ian asked as he aimed the flashlight at the empty hallway.

They then hobbled closer to the table and Anthony reached for the tablet, he checked the monitors, "It's still 1 AM." He looked at the display as he shuffled through the video feeds.

"Jeez, after all those things we done and it's still 1 AM?" He complained and pressed the flashlight on, but it just clicked, no light came from the bulb. "What the fuck?!" He shook it and realized that...

 _There were no batteries._

"Where the hell are those batteries?!" Anthony panicked, "Foxy's coming!" The heard some grinding noise at the end of the dark corridor.

"Hello." A child's voice came from their left. The two turned to the left, looked through the eyeholes and saw a short cartoonish animatronic boy wearing blue and red shirt with buttons complete with a color-matching propeller hat. The boy had large blue eyes and a really creepy grin. And in its hand were the two AA batteries while the other was holding a ' _Balloons_ ' sign.

"Fuck." Ian mumbled, "Hey there, Balloon Boy, can we have that batteries, please?" He asked nicely but Balloon Boy just laughed. Instead, he started running around the office, "OH YOU LITTLE BALLOON BITCH! COME BACK HERE!" Ian gave chase, who was still with Anthony inside the Freddy head. The latter shrieked again as he was dragged by the neck.

"IAN! Next time before you run let me know, okay?!" Anthony ran along. Then he thought of something, he then reached for his phone in his pocket as they ran, "You get that son of a bitch, I'll use my phone's flashlight."

Anthony activated the flashlight on his phone and he was right, Foxy was at the end of the hallway the moment he turned it on.

"Ian, you better hurry, my phone's battery is almost dead." Anthony was blindly flashing at the hallway, he wasn't able to keep the beam at Foxy since they were running around the office chasing that piece of shit of a balloon boy.

"You should've charged your phone." Ian scolded as the ran.

"How would I know we'd be trapped in this situation again?"

"Almost there!" Ian extended out his arms and grabbed the boy animatronic, "GOTCHA, BITCH!" He snatched the batteries from its grasp then smashed the animatronic repeatedly against the wall, until its creepy laugh was no more.

"Brutal." Anthony laughed. They sat back down at the chair and Ian began flashing at the hallway until Foxy had gone away.

"You got your shotgun ready?" Anthony asked, "How many bullets did you carry this time? You know there's more of those things coming after us in this game."

"Hell yeah." The bowl-haired dude took out a shotgun from his back and cocked it before touching his pockets, "I think these bullets are enough." He nodded. "Okay, now let's get out of this mask."

"Great idea, because I'm dying of your putrid breath."

"Really?" Ian exhaled again, "Take it, bitch! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"OH GOD!" Anthony freaked out and stood up with Ian, "Let me out!" He tried pulling out again, but it brought pain to their necks.

"Dude! Stop struggling, my gun's fully loaded and I could accidentally-"

BANG! He shot at the ceiling.

"Now look what you've done! That's one bullet!" Ian scolded. Then a loud thud was heard, surprising them. Ian had actually shot down a white _Mangled_ Foxy animatronic, its head was blown to bits.

"That was kinda convenient." The taller shrugged, "let me out!" He panicked again, causing Ian to accidentally fire more shots, and more loud thuds happened.

"What the-?" They stopped, the saw a lot of animatronics on the ground, all of them with holes on either their chests or head. They recognized all of them: _Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie_ and _Toy Freddy_.

"Whoa, great shooting, bro." Anthony's jaw dropped.

"How many are left?" Ian asked.

"Let's see." The taller looked at the monitor, "There's still three left."

"Alright! High five!" But they missed high fiving since they weren't able to see where their hands were going.

"Now could we get out of this thing?"

"Oh, I forgot!" Ian took out a tub of butter and handed it to his friend.

"You still carry around a tub of butter?"

"Yeah, why would I not? It makes a good lubricant." Ian paused, "And I think it's still the same one I had when we tried hitchhiking."

"No wonder it smelled so bad, that was back in 2012." Anthony rolled his eyes. They rubbed the butter on their necks and then were able to effortlessly slip out of the mask.

"You should told me that you had that earlier." Anthony shook his head then used his phone as a mirror, "Thank God we're free."

"I would but you've been screaming like a bitch." Ian retorted.

"How many bullets have you got left?"

"Three." Ian cocked his gun again, confident that this time they were prepared.

"Go check the hallways, I'll look out for the three." Anthony went back to the table while Ian checked the dark hallway.

Ian turned on the flashlight and his heart skipped a beat, it was the sexy Toy Chica, standing in the middle of the hallway, "Well, hello sexy lady." He wiggled his eyebrows while licking his upper lip, "Did anyone tell you that you're hot?" Ian began rubbing his nipples seductively.

"What the fuck?" Anthony was disgusted, "Dude?! Seriously?"

"I'd tap that metal ass." Ian said to the toy Chica. He slowly walked towards it. Toy Chica on the other hand, began stepping backwards, its joints started trembling, "Come here, you sexy chick, gimme that butt!"

"NOOOOOO!" Toy Chica shrieked like a goat then ran away from Ian as fast as she could.

"I WANT TO SEX YOU UP!" Ian gave chase, disappearing into the darkness.

"Ian, no!" Anthony said, but then he heard Ian's loud laughs turn into screams.

His friend ran back into the office, sweating heavily and screaming, "Chica's big-mouthed mother is coming!"

The taller picked up Ian's shotgun and aimed it at the hallway. The old Chica stepped inside, and it literally had a big mouth, its head was dislocated from the jaw, only held by the endoskeleton. Anthony did not hesitate to fire and blew off the dislocated head from the main body and did the same with Toy Chica.

"Two down, one to go." Anthony said out of breath.

"There goes my date with her." Ian frowned and his friend just sighed. He took back his shotgun and loaded it with the last bullet. "Let's do this."

Anthony took the flashlight and pressed the button, there was no light, the batteries were dead. "Really?!" He smacked the bottom, "Thanks a lot _Scott Cawthon_ for programming a flashlight with a crappy battery life worse than a phone."

Then they heard running footsteps at the end of the dark corridor. _He's coming._

"Shit!" Ian shakily aimed his gun as the footsteps became louder.

"Here I come, you bowl-haired pig." Foxy laughed as he ran towards them. Ian jumped and pulled the trigger. "Missed me, dork."

"You should've waited for it to jump inside!" Anthony smacked Ian's head.

"I was scared!" Ian stuttered then tried again... But he was out of bullets.

"Forget it!" Anthony exclaimed, bringing up a baseball bat and posing like a batter.  
He wiggled his butt, squatted down and practiced swinging.

Then Foxy leapt from the darkness, shrieking in a high-pitched tone, with its mouth wide open exposing its sharp row of teeth. Anthony's heart raced as he felt time slow down the moment Foxy lunged, his breathing became shallower as he swung, "BATTER UP, BITCH!"

CLANG! He hit the animatronic squarely in the face, dislocating its head from its entire body. The two then began hitting Foxy with any object they found: a desk fan, a vase, Toy Chica's metal ass, the office table, Ian's gun and many more.

Foxy never moved, the two best friends emerged victoriously then mocked the animatronic, "BIIIIIIITCH!"

Ian and Anthony sat back on the floor in exhaustion, catching their breaths and relieved that everything was over, they've won.

"That was crazy." Ian exhaled. Then a playful tone began playing inside the office.

"I guess that means we won." Anthony reached for the tablet and looked at the time, "It's almost 5 AM, we did it bro!" He put his arm around his pal.

"Yeah. Hey wait, you didn't forget to wind up the music box, right?" His friend rose his head up, realizing that.

"What music box?" Anthony looked back at the screen and saw that the creepy puppet has disappeared from the prize counter as the song grew louder, they listened for the tune that was playing in the office.

 _Pop goes the Weasel._

...and they realized that it was coming from a music box.

"Oh shi-" they were cut short as the terrifying pale-faced puppet lunged from the darkness and into their faces, letting out an ear-splitting shriek.

They both screamed in terror, "SCARY CLOWN DOLL!"

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I missed ya! Sorry for not updating for a while, so I hope this 'sequel' makes it up to you. I've been extremely busy again lately, but I'll be updating ' _The Smoshtastic Adventure'_ and ' _FNAF'_ soon as well. :)**

 **So there goes another Smosh short! Hope you guys liked it!**

-Migz


	5. A SMOSHY HALLOWEEN

**"A SMOSHY HALLOWEEN: THE CURSE OF THE BOWLWOLF"**

It was a dark and stormy night in the streets of Sacramento, California where seven friends stayed the night in a house in 353 Gerard Way. It was an old, middle-class house that was bought in 2009 by a two of the friends: _Ian Hecocks_ and _Anthony Padildo_ , owners of the well-known YouTube channel Smosh who now uses the house as a shooting location since they moved to Los Angeles a few months ago.

After a long hard day's work, the Smosh fam decided to call it a day. They would usually stay over at a hotel in the city, but the rain began pouring hard leaving them stranded.

"Great, we're stranded." Courtney sighed, "How can we get to our hotel now with this crazy-ass storm?"

"We could spend the night here." Ian replied, "I still have those sleeping bags Anthony and I used in that old 2011 video."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"We could always run to the car." Keith interjected.

"It'll be to risky, who knows what things lurk outside?" Shayne said, taking a peek through the window and seeing that it was dark outside with only the lights from the neighboring houses illuminating the streets.

"Aw, c'mon, Shayne. Don't be such a pussy." Olivia pushed him aside to peek through the window, "There's nothing out there."

Then there was a thunderclap and a burst of lightning, there was a man standing just outside the house, holding a sledgehammer.

Olivia screamed and jumped away from the window, cowering in fear behind Shayne, "Holy shit, there's someone outside!" She trembled.

Shayne laughed, "Now who's the pussy?" He looked back outside but saw noone, "I don't see any-"

DING DONG! The doorbell rang making all of them jump.

"Who is it?" Courtney nervously asked, slowly treading towards the door as her heart raced.

"Guys? It's me, it's Noah. You locked me outside again, for the fifth time." Noah's voice came from the other side, "C'mon, open up."

They all sighed in relief. Courtney reached for the knob.

"Wait!" Anthony bellowed, "but Noah's right there." He pointed to a bespectacled figure sitting on the couch in the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that's a freaking blowup doll!" Noah yelled.

Anthony moved closer to the man on the couch, switched on the lights and realized that it is indeed a blowup doll wearing glasses, "Hmm, the resemblance is somewhat uncanny."

"Ha ha, very funny, now could you please open the door? I drenched here and I could get hit by ligh-"

There was another burst of lightning followed by Noah's gurgles. Courtney opened the door and they saw the bespectacled man with his clothes torn to shreds and skin turned black.

"Note to self: never play hide and seek with your friends ever again." He mumbled before collapsing on the ground, "And never bring an antenna during a lightning storm."

"At least we don't have to worry about finding coal for barbecue." Shayne laughed and Noah just looked at him angrily, unamused.

"Okay, here are the sleeping bags-" Ian appeared from the hallway holding a thick pile of sleeping bags before stopping and looking at Noah, "-Keith, who's your black friend?" Ian tilted his head.

"It's me, it's Noah." He rolled his eyes, wiping the ashes from his face.

"But Noah's over there." Ian pointed to the doll.

"Since when the fuck did I look like a sex toy?!"

"You always look like one." Courtney chuckled.

* * *

The seven friends gathered in the living room around a small lamp, pretending to be camping as the storm outside worsened. They were all enjoying a hot cup of coco and telling various stories of random things.

"I don't get it, why do the fans think I'm Mari?" Olivia suddenly brought it up.

"Our fans are extremely racist." Anthony shrugged then took out his phone and looked at a photo of Mari with her old brunette hair, "Huh, you do kinda look like her, except you lack-" He makes a gesture subtly pointing to her chest.

"I know, I know." She sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go play Angry turds." Anthony stood up then let out an awful fart.

The others were disgusted, "SERIOUSLY?"

"What? Prunes make me gassy, and they are natural laxatives." He ran to the bathroom letting the others suffer his horrible flatulence.

Then the old clock chimed, it was midnight.

Ian slowly rose up like a vampire with a flashlight under his chin held by his always mysterious third hand, "I think it's time for a scary story." He grinned, looking at the others while still fanning away the stench.

"Bring it." Keith said, pushing Noah away who was clutching his arm shaking uncontrollably.

"You guys ever heard about the _Bowlwolf_?" Ian said darkly then coughed.

Shayne scoffed, "Bowlwolf? Who is that? Beowulf's cousin?" Ian gave him a look that terrified him, "-N-nevermind, continue." He stuttered leaning on Courtney's shoulder.

"I once watched a horror documentary about a group of friends who spent the night at a house like this, little did they know that they were being stalked by someone." Ian told the story so well that it gave them the chills, "-someone not human, someone who was cursed. Legend has it that the creature is a wolf that has a bowl haircut that once he catches you, he'll give you a haircut like his and you'll suffer the rest of your life with that hair, unable to cut it and unable to grow it out."

"I seems like Ian's one of his victims." Courtney spoke up and the others roared in laughter.

"Am not." Ian defended, caressing his thick loaf of bread-like hair, "The bowlwolf only comes out on a dark and stormy night like this, preying on teenagers like us."

"Um, you're not a teenager anymore, Ian." Shayne snickered.

"Yeah, you're twenty-eight years old." Noah said.

"Correction, twenty-seven years old." The bowl-haired dork rolled his eyes.

"Define a teenager."

"Someone who never had a girlfriend and never touched a breast." Ian's head shrunk between his shoulders, blushing with embarrassment.

"So you never touched a boob?" Olivia snickered.

"Do Anthony's boobs count?"

"These aren't boobs! They're pecks!" Anthony's voice echoed from the bathroom, "I can still hear you, you know? I have super hearing."

Ian sighed, "Can we just get on with the story?" He rubbed his head in frustration then returned the flashlight under his chin with his third hand, "-the bowlwolf will only attack if you fart in public at this instance-"

Shayne suddenly farted, "Oops, sorry." He smiled sheepishly while fanning away the stench.

"That's just one of the three things one must do to attract a bowlwolf."

"What are the others?" Noah held Courtney tightly.

"Two: one of us must never bite their toenails now."

Keith breathed, "Seriously, Olivia?!" They all turned to Olivia catching her chewing on her toenails. Surprisingly enough, she was flexible to get her big toe to her mouth.

"What? It's a sign of insecurity! Don't judge me!" She spat a big chunk of her nail and it landed in a bowl of soup.

"What's the third one?" Courtney leaned in closer spooked by Ian's terrifying storytelling, clutching her blanket tightly.

"One must never eat cube cheese, wave your flashlight back and forth, wear a sombrero in a goofy fashion, clown shoes, hoop skirt, and never screech like a chimpanzee."

"Did you just rip that off from a Spongebob episode?" Shayne raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, nope." Ian looked away.

"Hey guys! Check out his Squidward costume I found! It's the one he wore in the episode where they camped outside and he was maimed by a Seabear." Anthony walked from the hallway wearing exactly everything that Ian mentioned: Hoop skirt, clown shoes, a tray with sliced cheese, a flashlight and his sombrero on his head was upside down.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Ian yelled, "Well, at least he's not acting like a chimpanzee."

"What are you talking about?" Anthony wrinkled his forehead then spotted a bunch of bananas on the table, "Ooooh! BANANA!" Then he began acting imitating a chimp while the flashlight wiggled back and forth, "HOO HOO HA HA!"

Ian facepalmed, "Well, we're fucked."

"It's just a myth, bro." Anthony scoffed, "Ooh! Soup!" He picked up the soup from the table and began eating it. Then he stopped halfway, feeling something rather odd in the soup, "It's got some lumps, kinda feels like bits of toenails."

"What if I tell you it is?" Courtney shivered in disgust.

"Fine by me, I eat my toenails everytime." He said and the others shuddered.

"I thought I was the only one!" Olivia cheered then air-high fived Anthony.

"Anyways, that story's a myth, Ian. Don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I tell you, it's not." Ian trembled.

"Oh no! The bowlwolf's gonna get me!" Anthony mocked, dancing around like a gorilla, "No one's gonna touch this God-like sexy hair." He softly caressed his hair before doing a flip.

Olivia and Courtney suddenly shrieked in pain, clutching their crotches, "OOH, OUR OVARIES EXPLODED!"

"Wait, you said the bowlwolf is a werewolf, right?" Noah spoke up, "And werewolves only come out at when there's a full moon, right?"

"Yeah." Keith nodded, "How will the bowlwolf transform with this storm."

"He doesn't need a real full moon to transform." Ian trembled.

Anthony was still dancing around when he spotted a nickel on the floor, "OOH, A NICKEL!" He bent over to pick the coin and turned out he wasn't wearing anything under the skirt, fully exposing his shiny ass to the others.

They screamed and covered their eyes, "THE FULL MOON!"

"What? Where?!" Anthony stood back up, but the others were frozen in shock. He brushed it off and bent back to pick up the coin.

And they were scarred again.

* * *

It was past midnight, the others were sound asleep in the living room, in their respective sleeping bags. But Ian stayed wide awake, listening to the heavy rains noisily pouring on the roof, thinking deeply that he was forgetting something.

Then it all came back, "Oh yeah, I forgot! Poopoo before sloopoo!" He rose up and checked on the others, everyone was dozing off, Courtney even had a thick streak of drool on her chin and Anthony was posed like a snail with his butt up in the air.

Ian walked to the bathroom then took a dump. A few minutes after that he was done, he went back to the living room but noticed that he forgot his belt in the bathroom.

He rushed back to the bathroom and spotted his belt on the floor. Then he bent over to pick it up when suddenly his pants dropped, his pale butt was out in the open.

Then there was a howl from the end of the hall, making Ian jump.

"I-is someone there?" He reached for his flashlight and shone it at the corridor leading to their rooms. Then something lunged at him and his scream sliced the silence of the night.

The others bolted awake the moment they heard Ian's girly scream.

Anthony stood up and ran to the bathroom, "IAN?! IAN!" He pushed open the door and they found him curled up on the ground, hands holding his hair.

"He got me! He got me!" He cried.

"Who?!" His best friend asked.

"The bowlwolf! He gave me a haircut!" He looked at them with tears running down his eyes, "See?! He ruined my hair!" He pointed to it.

They all stared in confusion, "I-I don't see any difference." Courtney tilted her head and the others snickered.

Anthony laughed, "Nice try, Ian." He helped him stand up, "Your pranks won't work on me anymore."

"I swear, I'm not joking!" Ian's words piled on top of the other, "He's big and he's got a bowl haircut!"

"Right, and I'm _Brendan Urie_." Andtheknee said.

"I knew it!" Courtney squealed, "Can I have your autograph?!" She took out a pen then handed it to him.

"Really?" He shook his head, "I was being sarcastic."

There was a burst of lightning and the lights inside the house went out, leaving only the emergency lights that dimly lit the house.

"Is everyone okay?" Ian asked, looking at everyone, "Where's Keith?"

"Keith?" They all called out.

"I'm right here!" Keith replied.

"Where? We can't see you." Olivia move her arms around the place to feel for him.

"This is one of the disadvantages of being black, your friends couldn't see you in the dark!" Keith yelled.

"I think its rather an advantage when playing hide and seek in the dark." Courtney snickered.

"Keith, I have an idea, stay where you are and say cheese." Ian said.

He did what he was told, "Cheese!"

And a smiling set of teeth appeared through the dark.

"There you are!" Ian laughed.

"Great effects, bro, with all the flickering lights." His best friend insulted.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Hey guys." Shayne interrupted, "Wh-where's Noah?"

Then another howl came from Ian's old room along with Noah's cries for help.

"NOAH!" Keith screamed.

The poor man appeared around the corner of the hallway, his shirt was torn to shreds, his glasses were missing and what terrified them the most is that Noah's curls were replaced by a thick bowl haircut.

Anthony laughed, "Nice act there, Noah. You made everyone believe but me." The group looked at Anthony with their eyebrows raised.

"I just got maimed by a werewolf and you still think this is a joke?!" Noah whimpered, on the verge of tears, "He ruined my beautiful-" he was stopped there when a pair of hands grabbed his legs and pulled him back into the dark corridor. "HELP!"

"Oh my God, NOAH!" Olivia ran for him and disappeared into the darkness only for her to join Noah in screaming.

"OLIVIA!" Courtney shrieked. A few minutes later, the two returned and same with Noah, Olivia's long flowing black hair was turned into a breadhead.

"What the hell?!" Anthony's jaw dropped.

"A-Are w-we gonna be okay?" Olivia asked.

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Please, nothing's gonna happen-" he was startled when something moved behind her, "What the hell is that?" He looked around and spotted a terrifying creature standing behind Shayne.

He gasped, "Sh-Sh-Shayne!"

"What?" Shayne replied.

"H-He-He's"

"He's behind me, right?" He said and Anthony nodded. Then the bowlwolf pounced on him, taking out a pair of scissors and shaping his ginger hair into a bowl like his.

"NO PLEASE!" He pled, but the monster was merciless, it kept cutting and cutting.

The rest scrambled into the hallway leaving Shayne with the werewolf, "What do we do?!" Keith pulled on Anthony's shirt, "Black people don't last too long in horror movies."

The six locked themselves in Anthony's old room, sealing themselves in almost total darkness.

"Now do you believe me?!" Ian scolded, hands on his head and rubbing it.

"Okay, as long as you don't see a full moon, you'll be fine. Right, Ian?" He turned to his best friend who was sitting on the bed rocking back and forth.

"I-I think so." Ian trembled, looking around with tears in the corner of his eyes, "Ooh, a Pickachu card!" He spotted it on the ground and bent over to get it. Then his pants dropped again.

"NO!" Anthony yelled and pulled Ian to stand up.

But it was too late, Olivia and Noah began howling at the sight of Ian's full moon.

"Time to go!" Courtney yanked the door open and took Ian and Anthony with her outside.

"Wait! What about Keith?!" Anthony asked.

"Don't worry, they won't see me in the dark-OH GOD THEY GOT ME!" Keith shrieked, "I TOLD YOU DUDES LIKE ME GET IT EARLY! NOOOO!" He let out an ear-piercing scream followed by the sounds of his hairs being snipped off.

"NOO!" Anthony cried, what was happening was no longer a joke, the curse had infected five of his friends but to his relief, Ian hasn't seen a full moon yet.

They ran back to the living room and found an unconscious Shayne on the floor with his new hairstyle, but he looked scarier: he had fur all over and a pair of fangs sticking out his mouth.

The remaining three stopped dead in their tracks as growling was heard from behind them.

"Everyone, stay quiet." Anthony instructed and they slowly tiptoed around the sleeping werewolf-converted Shayne.

Then he twitched, making their heart miss a beat. Anthony trembled, more terrified than he had ever been, this was no laughing matter anymore. Inside he was screaming, terrified of what terror my unfold.

"Follow me to the door." He said, pulling Courtney and Ian to the door.

"Hurry-" Ian said before he tripped over an _Easy Step_ block that was in the way. He shrieked, awakening Shayne from his slumber and to make matters worse, he exposed his full moon to him and the others who had appeared in the living room.

"They're right behind me, right?" Ian trembled. Were-Noah and were-Keith had brought a mirror and placed it behind Ian.

"Ian, don't look back." Anthony stuttered.

"Why?" And he turned around.

"NO!" He shrieked and his best friend shook violently as foam appeared from his mouth. He cried at the sight of his friend having a seizure, not being able to stop his transformation into one of the monsters behind him. "NO!"

"Anthony, let's go!" Courtney pulled on his shirt. "COME ON! We have to go!"

"I'm sorry, bro." He wept, looking into Ian's blue eyes that was turning into red. He then stood up and ran with Courtney to the front door but then noticed something, "Wait."

"What?" Courtney said.

Anthony's eyes widened, trembling in fear and pointing a finger to her blonde hair, "Wh-What th-the hell is that?"

"What?"

"Y-your h-hair." His jaw dropped in horror as her blonde hair fell completely off her head and exposing...

 _A bowl haircut._

"A-All this time?" Anthony sunk to his knees, burying his face in his hands and cowering in fear.

"Always." She said darkly, howling loud. He backed into a corner as Ian and the others surrounded him, all of them were holding an electronic shaver.

"Please, stop." He said, tears flowing down his eyes like waterfall. "PLEASE, NOT THE HAIR! I USE EXPENSIVE HAIR CARE PRODUCTS FOR THIS!"

He watched in horror as his friends formed a circle around him.

"PLEASE!" He said, covering much of his hair with his hands upon hearing the sounds of the barber's tools.

Then everything fell silent.

Anthony opened his eyes and looked up, everyone was smiling at him, snickering. But Ian couldn't take it anymore, he burst into laughter, "HA! GOT YA! I ALWAYS GET YOU WITH MY PRANKS!" And the others joined him.

"What the hell?!" He stood up, "You mean all you guys are in it?!"

"Yeah."

"Even that bowlwolf?!" He pointed to the eighth person behind them.

"A-yup!"

"Who the hell is that?" Anthony narrowed his eyes and looked at the creature.

The monster tore off his mask and revealed a man-child with a small button nose and short bowl-like brown hair. "HI ANTHONY!" He said in a high-pitched tone.

"GODDAMMIT, STEVIE!" Anthony yelled in anger, "You guys are the worst friends ever."

"Aw don't be sad, Anthony. Look, I sent all of you guys three smiling moon emojis to make it up!" Stevie waved his phone and smiled wide.

Ian stopped laughing, "Wait, what the hell did you sent us?" His face changed from happiness to fear. Everyone took out their phones and checked his newly arrived group message.

"Oh shit." Anthony looked at Ian with the same expression of fear.

Then the front door opened and a man in grey tights stepped inside with a toothy grin on his face that stuck through a large moon cutout.

"I'M GONNA MOLEST YOU!"

* * *

 **Well, there goes my Halloween special! I hope you like it!**

 **-Migz**


End file.
